D&B
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: Daryl y Beth conociéndose. Un momento perdido entre la borrachera y el rapto de Beth.


Bueno aquí haré todas las aclaraciones que siempre hacen como que ninguno de los personajes son míos jaja bueno creo que es obvio. Solo he de decir que la historia aún no está terminada, no se cuando lo haga pero este definitivamente no es el final que quiero pues ya lo traigo en mi cabeza desde hace mucho. Solo quiero dedicarle el fic a la querida Maillen, una amiga a la distancia, quien mas que fungir de mi beta fue más mi Pepe el grillo jaja la voz de mi conciencia Me encanta debatir con ella sobre Daryl y sobre Beth, eso me ha animado a escribir. Bueno sin más, ahí les va esto jaja por si alguien lo lee algún día.

**D&B**

Luego de huir juntos del ataque a la prisión, había sido difícil lograr que Daryl se abriera a ella, le había costado una borrachera, la verdad era que había sido difícil para ambos. Beth había visto a su padre ser asesinado y había perdido a Maggie, el mundo perfecto que creó en su mente, incluso en medio de la destrucción, se había terminado. Había acabado casi sola, de no ser por Daryl, casi porque Daryl en esos momentos no resultaba una extraordinaria compañía. Él había perdido toda esperanza de poder vivir tranquilo, solo ya estaba, o por lo menos sin familia pues Merle había muerto hace tiempo, lo único que tenía era el grupo de la prisión y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado ahí. Por primera vez en la vida era necesario para alguien, para ellos, y no fue capaz de defender lo que tenían. Así, el solitario Daryl se había apartado mucho más.

Cuando Beth y Daryl dejaron salir todo lo que llevaban pudieron continuar sobreviviendo. Ella siempre había sido más positiva con relación a todo, en cierta medida debido a que por mucho tiempo la habían mantenido viva, no le permitieron asegurar su propia existencia, solo se encargaba de la bebé. En parte por su edad y en parte por su fragilidad, había sido conservada como un apoyo para las labores domésticas en la prisión sin participar en las búsquedas de provisiones o la defensa del hogar que compartían.

Daryl había perdido por completo las ganas de seguir buscando un futuro mejor. Con ese grupo era alguien, era quien les podía asegurar la supervivencia, Rick confiaba en él, todos lo hacían. Pero más que eso, había encontrado una familia, cosa que nunca tuvo, por lo menos no una buena, ni antes de la catástrofe.

Por algún tiempo vagaron en medio del bosque, habían pasado algunos días. Beth logró convencer a Daryl de seguir buscando sobrevivientes y de no perder la fe. Escaparon de muchos caminantes pero no habían encontrado a ningún vivo hasta el momento, amigo o enemigo. Rondaron el bosque alejándose de la prisión a veces y volviendo a acercarse otras. Encontraron casas y huyeron de ellas. Durante la búsqueda se volvieron cercanos, nadie se hubiese podido imaginar nunca que Beth pudiese ser algún día el soporte emocional de Daryl Dixon, el tipo duro del grupo. "Tú serás el último hombre de pie" le había dicho Beth. Probablemente lo fuera, y probablemente ella no tuviera muchas oportunidades, pero él ya no podía dejar que nada malo le pasase.

Al principio, cuando comenzaron a ser más cercanos, a él le resultó extraño. Pocas veces había tenido ese tipo de proximidad con alguien, mucho menos con una chica como Beth. Era una niña, la niña de Hershel, una niña a la que en alguna ocasión consideró tonta por guardar sueños estúpidos. Pero era la única compañía que tenía y en ese mundo había aprendido a aprovechar cualquier cosa buena que tuviera al alcance. Amistades, hogares, todo era de corta duración, la muerte siempre terminaba alcanzándolo. Había tenido una buena amistad con Carol y ahora seguramente estaría muerta, igual que Rick, Glenn y la Pequeña patea traseros.

—Se dirigen a las vías del tren, parece que son dos. —dijo Beth.

Daryl se limitó a continuar con la búsqueda calladamente, como siempre, pero había que reconocer que la chica había mejorado. Habían pasado todo el día siguiendo ese rastro y ya casi era de noche, tendrían que volver pronto al lugar en donde se refugiaban, una vieja casa abandonada.

—Vamos, tenemos que regresar. — dijo Daryl dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

—¡No!— respondió ella — Hemos estado siguiendo esto todo el día, es el mejor rastro que hemos tenido, si nos vamos mañana será más difícil, puede que llueva y ya no podamos continuar.

Él solo la observó. Ella lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos como esperando que de un momento a otro se diera cuenta de que lo mejor era hacer lo que le decía. Daryl se movió incomodo.

—Está oscureciendo de todas maneras no veremos nada. Vamos.

—¡No!

—¡¿Quieres seguir viviendo, niña?!

Beth lo observó anonadada. Parecía que tenia en frente al mismo necio de hace unos días.

—Escucha, no es que no quiera seguir buscando, es que no es seguro, mañana volveremos. —esperó la respuesta de ella, pero no dijo nada, la comprendía, estaba cansada, frustrada de no hallar a nadie por mas que lo intentaran. Él estaba igual, pero ya antes había actuado de manera confiada al no seguir buscando al Gobernador, esta vez sería precavido— No pararemos de buscar, lo prometo... Vamos. —le dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza y ella lo siguió.

Estaban un tanto lejos de la casa, tuvieron que recorrer el bosque mientras veían el cielo cambiar de color, unas negras nubes hicieron más rápido el oscurecimiento, era cierto, llovería. Beth ya no refutaba la decisión de Daryl, pero cuando las primeras gotas la mojaron y se dio cuenta de que el rastro estaba totalmente perdido sintió ganas de llorar. Llegaron a una vieja casa en ruinas, con las ventanas rotas y llena de basura, a la que le habían atado la puerta y cercado con alambres y algunas latas. Una ardilla les serviría de cena.

Entraron y aseguraron la derruida puerta de madera, adentro tenían un par de lámparas y la cocina aún servía. Habían encontrado pocas provisiones, unas cuantas conservas de frutas y una lata de lentejas que habían sido la cena del día anterior. Ahora había ardilla.

Beth ya había olvidado todo eso de buscar comida y tratar de ver el amanecer del día siguiente. Cuando dejaron forzosamente la granja Grenne, tuvieron que pasar el invierno en la carretera, cada uno de esos días eran los que recordaba como los más duros de su vida, luego vinieron los días tranquilos de la prisión. Beth había llegado a imaginar un futuro hermoso en aquel lugar, donde su padre envejecería y vería crecer a sus nietos. Aquellos pensamientos la avergonzaban y al mismo tiempo la llenaban de nostalgia.

Comieron en silencio, en Daryl eso era algo bastante normal, mas no en Beth. Era obvio que no estaba bien, no habían encontrado a nadie y eso mermaba su usual optimismo. Dixon la observó mientras comía su pedazo de ardilla. Ella era frágil, le había estado enseñando a seguir rastros e incluso a usar su ballesta, y aun así seguía pensando que no sobreviviría sin alguien a su lado. Pero frágil o no, ella tenía espíritu, un espíritu fuerte, podría parecer débil pero había conseguido sacarlo del hoyo.

—Mañana tendremos que empezar de nuevo—dijo Beth en un tono triste—Hoy de verdad pensé que podríamos encontrar a alguien—La muchacha bajó la cabeza para luego clavar su mirada en Daryl. Esperó por un instante algunas palabras que la reconfortaran pero ya sabía que a veces eso era esperar mucho de él, así que continuó comiendo.

—No hemos cubierto ni la mitad de todo el territorio. —respondió al fin.

Ella sonrió. Daryl podía ser hosco la mayoría del tiempo, pero bastaba con conocerlo mejor para darse cuenta de que era un buen hombre. El tiempo que había pasado siendo la sombra de su hermano Merle no había bastado para cambiar su esencia.

—Papá solía decirnos que el modo de dar una vez en el clavo es dar cien veces en la herradura, no se de dónde lo sacó pero nos lo decía cada vez que intentábamos darnos por vencidos.

Por un momento él le sostuvo la mirada. A veces podía olvidar que Beth era solo una chiquilla. Había sufrido también, lo mismo que todos, pero en su caso era peor. Carl, Beth, Judith, tendrían que crecer en un mundo acabado.

—Hershel fue un gran hombre. —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Lo se. —respondió ella.

La lluvia no era muy densa pero el ruido de las gotas al chocar con el tejado hacía más difícil el percatarse de los ruidos de afuera. Después de comer, Daryl se quedó sentado en un sucio sillón frente a la ventana. Podía vigilar desde ese punto mientras Beth intentaba conciliar el sueño.

—Deberías dormir tú también.

La voz de Beth lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al voltear la cabeza la encontró mirándolo sentada sobre el cobertor que le servía de cama.

—No tengo sueño.

—No has dormido bien, Daryl…—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana—…Yo puedo vigilar.

Él no respondió.

—Así que no confías en mí. —dijo sonriendo.

—No dije nada.

—Pero lo pensaste. —respondió divertida— Me estás enseñando a rastrear, podrías enseñarme a vigilar también.

—No puedo enseñarte eso. Es instinto.

—Oh, vamos. Por lo menos puedes decirme a qué debo prestar atención.

Otro silencio. Dados los últimos acontecimientos, Daryl se había vuelto más callado, y no era que antes hubiese sido precisamente amigable. Él llegó, junto al grupo, a la granja de una manera bastante sorpresiva. En todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron como huéspedes de su padre no había cruzado palabra con el solitario hombre que veía de lejos intentando reparar una motocicleta. Lo había escuchado hablar, gritar y maldecir, incluso a las mujeres, y eso no le había dejado una buena imagen de él en un principio. Con el tiempo y las cosas que tuvieron que pasar todos juntos y a la fuerza, pudo entonces conocer en verdad a Daryl. Él dejó de maldecir tanto y de ser tan cabeza dura, este hecho definitivamente mejoró su imagen ante ella.

—Mira afuera ¿qué ves?

—Nada.

—¿Qué escuchas?

—La lluvia…

—Presta más atención. Debes mantenerte alerta.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio para que ella pudiera escuchar. Beth se arrodilló frente a la ventana y observó fijamente la oscuridad del exterior. Daryl la observaba a ella.

—Escucho algo.

—¿Qué?

—No lo se. Un ruido muy bajo, en el bosque… Alguien se acerca.

—Es un caminante.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Está dando vueltas como hace quince minutos.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?

—Es solo uno.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Daryl pensó que hace solo unos momentos no parecía tener ánimos pero había vuelto a su actitud positiva rápidamente, esa era una cualidad que le gustaba de Beth aunque no se lo dijera. Su sonrisa y su modo de ver la vida eran algo de lo que él carecía y que le hacia pensar algunas veces que quizás no todo tuviera que terminar mal, que quizás aún había esperanza.

— ¿Crees que…que si aprendo todo esto… tenga posibilidad de sobrevivir?

—Nunca te conté que cuando era niño me perdí en el bosque ¿verdad?—dijo más como un reproche—Sobreviví nueve días y solo era un mocoso. Tú también lo harás.

—Yo no soy tú.

—Se que no lo eres. No eres como yo, o como Maggie, o como Sasha, eso ya lo he oído antes, niña.

— ¡No soy una niña! —dijo ofuscada.

— ¡Se que no lo eres!… Escucha, solo trato de decirte que lo puedes hacer ¿Qué pasó con toda esa mierda de pensar en positivo?

Beth se levantó y volvió a su cobertor pero antes de volver a acostarse se detuvo.

—Tienes razón. Me estaba contradiciendo. —dijo casi avergonzada de sí misma—Cuéntame de cuando te perdiste en el bosque.

Daryl no dejaba de asombrarse de como podía ver siempre el lado bueno de las cosas. Eso sería algo que la ayudaría a sobrevivir o algo que de seguro acabaría con ella, no podía decidirse.

Solo murmullos salieron de la boca del menor de los Dixon.

—Mmmmmm. —lo imitó Beth—Eso es todo lo que siempre dices. —su risa inundó el lugar.

—Basta.

—Basta. —volvió a imitarlo. —Sonreiste. —señaló ella.

Por un instante lo hizo, fue una sonrisa pequeña y casi imperceptible. Después del ataque a la prisión Beth solo había podido verlo molesto todo el tiempo.

—¿Quieres que te cuente o no?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. Para mis padres y para Merle, nunca fui… ellos nunca cuidaron de mi, siempre estuve solo. Una vez me perdí en el bosque durante nueve días. Nueve días enteros solo comiendo bayas y limpiando mi trasero con hiedra venenosa. Pero logré volver a casa y solo era un niño.

—Wow, es difícil de creer.

—Pero lo hice.

Esa era una historia que le gustaba contar desde antes de que todo pasara. Recordaba habérsela contado a Andrea cuando buscaban a Sophia. No estaba seguro de si ahora resultaba un buen referente.

—También viste al _chupacabras. — _dijo ella volviendo a reír.

—¿Quién te contó eso?—preguntó incómodo.

—Jhimmy, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Era tu novio.

—Pensé que no lo recordarías, tantos se han ido.

Beth no quiso decirlo en ese momento pero se preguntaba si la recordaría cuando ya no estuviese. "Me vas a extrañar tanto cuando me haya ido, Daryl Dixon". Todavía recordaba a Jhimmy y quizás la recordaría a ella. Beth sabía que lo mejor era no pensar en eso y prepararse, pero en el fondo sentía que ella no era una de las que estaban destinadas a sobrevivir.

—Los recuerdo a todos… a todos.

—¿Tú me…me…?

—No vas a morir, pensé que ya había quedado claro.

—Está bien, pero en el caso hipotético…

—Te extrañaría, eso dijiste.

Beth no cabía en el asombro por lo que acababa de decir. Sin más se acercó al sofá y se aproximó al rostro de Daryl. Él la miró extrañado, como un gato callejero que observa sigiloso y desconfía del humano que pretende acariciarlo.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó exaltado e intentando alejarse.

—Espera. —le respondió ella.

La barba crecida de Daryl la raspó cuando le besó la mejilla. Él no movió un solo músculo en aquel breve instante. Fue un beso suave y dulce, como los que solía dar en muestra de gratitud.

—Gracias. —le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Él volvió a gruñir algo ininteligible mientras se revolvía incómodamente en el sofá.

—Mmmmmmm. —volvió a imitarlo Beth. —Buenas noches. —concluyó alegremente.

Dixon la vio acostarse y darle la espalda. Luego volvió a mirar por la ventana. Nuevamente una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro.


End file.
